Bienvenido a una historia de Fantasía
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: Después de la diversión que obtuvo Loki por su broma en el día de Loki hacía Hiccup, decide que es hora de otro divertido juego. Hiccup Haddock habitante de Kreb siempre ha creído en las vidas pasadas, así que esta seguro que en alguna vida pasada el fue un gran guerrero ¿Qué pasa cuando realmente despierta en esa vida de guerrero? Seguro ser un Vikingo no es tan fácil como cree
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí está la segunda parte de los juegos de Loki.**

 **Serie de historias: Los juegos de Loki #2: Shultand: La venganza de Loki.**

 **Bienvenido a tu historia de Fantasía**

 **Como siempre pido perdón si se me cuela algún error de ortografía.**

Si les gusta la historia dejen un comentario

* * *

 _Loki había pasado los últimos dos meses pensando muy bien que había pasado en aquel juego ¿Cómo había perdido? Por dónde lo viera no tenía sentido. Observó al chico del mundo que se había creado, sin duda era una copia, del joven Vikingo, incluso tenía ciertos recuerdos. La fascinación por el chico solo había crecido conforme observaba a ambos chicos, al vikingo jefe de Berk y al universitario chico modelo de Kreb. Tenía una idea, pero ésta sería diferente. Muy diferente de lo que ya había hecho. Bueno, realmente era igual, pero ¿Quien lo sabría?_

 _.-.-.-.-_

 _Hiccup Haddock tercero, jefe de Berk sentía que se aburría aveces sin algún villano o sin poder explorar el archipiélago tanto como antes. Se había casado con Astrid y eso lo ponía feliz._

 _Aúnque aveces recordaba aquel mundo donde Loki lo había metido, no era que lo extrañará, ¡claro que no! solo había tomado cierto cariño por aquellas personas, así que aquel dia de quejas de Berk suspiro cansado. No se dio cuenta en que momento se durmió, lo último que había escuchado era algo sobre una oveja y un terreno._

— _Despierta — La voz estridente lo asustó obligándolo a abrir los ojos. Estaba en una habitación completamente blanca, sin duda ahora sí estaba muerto. Observó su cuerpo, no tenía una pierna, todo estaba normal con él, aún así cuando una luz apareció su cuerpo se inclinó, era como si algo muy dentro de su ser, supiera que estaba frente una presencia divina._

— _Venga, no tienes que hacer eso. — La voz proveniente de la luz comenzó a tomar una forma humana, un gran hombre se hizo presente, un hombre más alto de lo que Hiccup alguna vez vio estaba frente a él._

— _He esperado mucho tiempo. — El hombre se sentó en una de las sillas frente lo que parecía una gran pantalla. — Verás Hiccup Haddock, he pensado en nuestro último juego, sin duda hiciste trampa, hubieras salido en cualquier momento si solo dejabas que todo pasará, pero tenías que arruinar todo. Asi que pensé mucho como sorprenderte_.  
 _— ¿Secuestradome? ¿Estoy muerto? — Hiccup ahora sabía quién era ese hombre. Y verlo tan cerca le dio un poco de miedo ¿Porque Loki era el único Dios que prestaba atención en sus palabras?_

— _No, eso sería aburrido, yo solo quiero divertirme. Ahora ¿Ves a ese chico igual a ti, pero con mejor estilo al vestir? Bueno es el chico que Freya dejo, aunque no hizo un buen trabajo, el recuerda parte de tu vida, no toda claro está; eso sería estúpido, pero si recuerda algunas cosas. Verás, yo no soy vengativo. Solo quiero darte una oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Sin trampa. — Loki sonrió mientras movió sus manos._

— _Entonces tu forma de diversión es… — Hiccup no sabía cómo continuar, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que debía decir._

— _Tú saliste de una historia ¿Crees que él pueda?_

— _Básicamente soy yo, creo que es algo listo. ¿Que clase de Clichés serán?_

— _Pero Hiccup, está no es una historia cliché, está es una historia fantástica ¿Crees estar listo para ver cómo lo hace? Es decir él estará en tu lugar, besara a tu esposa ¿No te dará celos?._

 _Bien, Loki tenía un punto, pero quietando sus posibles celos, no entendía porque estaba en ese lugar._

— _¿Y que debe hacer mi otro yo?_

— _Ser tú, evitar la cazeria de dragones, ya sabes, sobrevivir. Si muere termina el juego, si gana la guerra aceptaré su existencia_

 _Hiccup entendía todo, Loki no quería la prueba de haber perdido._

— _Quieres borrar ese mundo._

— _Eres listo Hiccup Haddock tercero, orgullo de Berk ¿Estás listo para una historia de fantasía?_

— _¿Tengo opción?_

— _La verdad no_

 _Ambos observaron la ventana donde las imágenes comenzaron aparecer._

.-.-.-

* * *

Hiccup Haddock tenía cierta fascinación por los temas mórbidos y las historias de guerra. Había algo en ellas que le causaba cierta admiración. Así que no es de sorprenderse verlo leyendo algún libro sobre civilizaciones antiguas.  
— Lento Hiccup. — El chico levantó la cara solo para recibir un golpe de Patán Jorgenson, su nada agradable primo — Deja de soñar y leer será la fiesta del año y sigues sin una cita.  
Hiccup observó a su primo preguntándose como podían compartir ADN. Después de todo no tenían nada de parecido, salvo quizás unos padres que en vez de usar palabras se expresaban a gritos. Aunque su padre había muerto hacia poco, algún loco le habia disparado. Eso le dolía pero por su madre había sido valiente en lo que cabía.  
— Iré con Ax. — Murmuró Hiccup casi de forma inmediata.  
— No sé cómo conseguiste a una chica como ella.  
— Porque soy su vecino y soy insistente. — Finalmente cerró su libros, había sido un milagro que no se cayera mientras caminaba.  
— Claro, eres ese vecino insistente — Convino Patán con marcado sarcasmo. — Pero en verdad, ya tienen dos años de noviazgo y simplemente son... — Patán trato de encontrar una palabra que no fuera tan ofensiva. — Diferentes ¿Quien se compromete a los dieciocho años? Eso es algo estúpido, es como solo tomar un sabor de soda y no probar los demás. Con lo deliciosa que es la de naranja y uva.

Hiccup reconocía que su primo tenía un buen punto con esas palabras ¿Quien se comprometía tan joven en estos días? De hecho eso había sido algo extraño, apenas y tenía un leve recuerdo de hacer estado con Astrid en el hospital y luego había pasado todo ese asunto sin proponérselo.  
— Bueno, creo que yo soy ese idiota. Además no puedo tomar soda, sabes que me altera. — Hiccup se detuvo frente al edificio donde vivía con su prometida en la universidad. — Bueno, nos vemos esta noche.  
— Si, si. Solo lárgate maldito nerd afortunado.

Hacía dos años era novio de Astrid Hofferson, aunque de cariño le decía Ax, porque le gustaba confundir a las personas que durante años habían dicho que era Gay gracias al rumor de una ex novia. Hiccup se había comprometido con ella a los dieciocho, para alegría de sus padres. Además todos sabían que el era muy anticuado y ahora que vivían juntos lo que seguía era que se casarán  
— Ya llegue — Murmuró al entrar al departamento, aunque estaba más que listo para esquivar cualquier objeto volador que fuera dirigido hacia su persona.  
— Ahí estás. — Murmuró Astrid sosteniendo un par de cajas. — ¿Le pediste a tu madre tu colección de dragones? — Cuestión la chica viéndolo de manera acusadora.  
— Si, aquí estoy. — ayudo a su prometida con las cajas. — ¿Es mi camisa de dragones? — La señaló solo para cambiar el tema y no admitir que si había pedido su colección de dragones.  
— Sí, es tu camisa roja se Dragones. ¿La quieres?  
— Claro que sí, pero apuesto que estás pensando en formas de aprovecharte de este pobre conejito — Le robó un pequeño beso a su prometida antes de cargarla.  
— Hiccup, la fiesta de los gemelos. — Le recordó antes de que fueran a la habitación, donde seguramente no saldrían.  
— Podemos no ir. — Sugirió el chico.  
— Podemos, pero debemos ir.  
Hiccup soltó una Maldición. Odiaba cuando tenía que cumplir alguna promesa.  
— Bien, pero volveremos para terminar esto. — Sentenció el chico.

* * *

El alcohol del chupito escocio su garganta y ni siquiera la media rodaja del limón pudo calmar el ardor. Sintió como su cara se arrugaba debido a la acidez de la bebida, una pequeña lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. El sonido de la fiesta regresaba a medida que pasaba la sensación del trago.  
Era sábado por la noche y estaban en el departamento de los gemelos Torton celebrando su cumpleaños veinte. Con bebidas y habitaciones vacías era difícil resistirse a ir a sus fiestas. Aunque Hiccup tenía algunas malas experiencias en las fiestas, como equivocarse de chica a la que se le declararía, aunque eso había sido hacia unos años.

— Deja de beber. — Murmuró Patán. — Te sentirás peor mañana, le quitó el vaso de las manos. — Solo fue una pelea, Astrid ni siquiera lo tomo enserio.  
Para él era fácil decirlo, no tenía que ir a casa y es que Astrid Hofferson era intimidante enojada, su frente lo sabía muy bien y no es que el le tuviera miedo, solo era precavido y necesitaba valor para hablar con ella en ese momento. Camino esquivando a la turba de personas que se arremolinaban en torno a la sala. Algunos bailaban otros solo trataban de ligarse a alguna chica. Hiccup sentía sus nervios al cien, ni siquiera el alcohol había logrado calmarlo.  
— No ha sido una buena idea. — Retrocedió unos pasos antes de llegar con Astrid

Patán lo empujó para que siguiera caminando.  
En ese momento Hiccup ni siquiera podía recordar que habia pasado ¿Que le había dicho a su prometida? ¡Claro! que aveces debía ser más femenina, como lo era Camicazi. Aquello había sido como una bofetada hacia su novia, porque él sabía bien que ella odiaba a la chica.  
Aunque en su defensa el no había querido ir a la fiesta en primer lugar, bien podían estar viendo una película juntos o haciendo cosas recreativas de parejas. Y por si el destino no lo odiara también estaba Heather, su ex novia en esa fiesta ¿Acaso todo era un complot? Choco contra Patapez quien le lanzó una mirada sería, al parecer estaba tratando de ligar con Brutilda Torton. Hiccup no entendía porque podía gustarle la chica, era algo loca y siempre estaba con su hermano. Ellos siempre decían que eran el paquete completo. Y es que... ¿Quien en su sano juicio acepta salir con ambos hermanos? Era bizarro. Pero si su amigo estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo; él no sería quien lo detendría. Al llegar con su novia interrumpió su plática con Brutacio Torton.  
— Amigo Hiccup. — dijo animado el chico rubio. — Justo hablamos de ti. ¿Qué tal te la estás pasando? — Pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios, se notaba que estaba ebrio, por el olor que despedía y el vaso de cerveza que sostenía.

Eso era algo que no necesitaba realmente.  
Hiccup sintió un pequeño peso revolverse en su estómago, como si hubiera comido algo echado a perder que ahora amenazaba con salir  
¡No! No podía ser. ¿Acaso iba a vomitar? ¡Genial! No solo hacía enojar a su prometida; ahora también sería conocido como el chico que vomito sobre Brutacio Torton. Sin duda sería algo que el chico le recordaría hasta el final de los tiempos.  
— Me... Me la estoy pasando bien. — Hiccup sentía como comenzaba a sudar. Él mentía fatal en esas situaciones  
— Hiccup. — Astrid tocó su hombro. — Quizás debemos irnos.  
— Estoy bien. — Genial, él mentía fatal ¿Dónde se había ido ese chico que mentía de manera descarada para conquistar a su vecina.  
— ¿Pue... Puedo hablar contigo? — Pregunta a la chica.  
Ella suspiró y le dedicó una de sus miradas peculiares que decían: Te amo pero te golpeare.  
¡No! Ahí estaba su visión borrosa, se iba a desmayar ¡Joder, no! Y antes de darse cuenta todo se volvió negro.

* * *

La isla de Berk en un archipiélago remoto. Es una tierra inospita. Muy pocas personas son capaces de sobrevivir, por eso no es de extrañar que los sobrevivientes sean personas duras. Los guerreros de estas tierras no son cualquier cosa, ellos pueden donar dragones y surcar los cielos. También saben de guerras, estás tierras han sido testigos de innumerables guerras entre tribus.

Hiccud estaba seguro que el perteneció a esos guerreros, la fascinación que despertaba en él aquellas leyendas era algo que recorría todo su ser. Incluso había tenido sueños donde surcaba los cielos nocturnos sobre un gran dragón negro.

Abrió los ojos lentamente su cabeza dolía como un infierno, el sonido era tan intenso que tuvo que cubrir sus oídos.  
— ¿Pero que? — Cerró los ojos varias veces es solo para tratar de despertar por completo. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Que tanto había tomado? Seguro era una broma de sus amigos.  
— Bien, es divertido pero ya pueden cortar el rollo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

— ¡¿QUE ESTE ESTO?! — no sabía si estaba asustado, horrorizado o todo junto, tenía una pierna, ¡una sola pierna!...lo habían secuestrado y le habían cortado una pierna ¿Quien era el demente que había hecho eso? Lo habían secuestrado, no había otra explicación, seguro traficantes de órganos, alguien le había puesto algo en su bebida. Reviso su cuerpo en busca de algunas cicatrices, solo por si le habían sacado un riñón ¿Que loco le cortaba la pierna a alguien? Bueno estaba seguro que había un mercado para todas las partes del cuerpo ¿Que había pasado con Astrid? El solo hecho de pensar que ella podría estar ahí le dio asco. Quizás le habían quitado la pierna para que no escapara.

.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

 _Loki soltó una carcajada._

— _¿Viste eso? La cara que puso no tiene precio. Por cierto mentí, si soy rencoroso._

 _Hiccup Haddock tercero tuvo que ocultar su rostro porque realmente era divertido ver cómo tenía miedo ¿El era así? ¡Dioses! Aquello sería terrible. Sentía pena por su otro yo._

— _Eso es…_

— _No sería justo si lo mandara a un Berk lleno de paz, o aún Berk en plena guerra, Moriría contra Drago al primer golpe y eso sería aburrido. Solo serán villanos nuevos, realmente los inventé yo, pero hay uno que me gusta mucho._

— _¿Viggo?— Pregunto Hiccup— Eso es muy extraño._

— _Bueno, ya quedó claro que no es una historia normal_

 _Hiccup reconocía que Loki tenía razón, nada de eso era normal. Y seguramente no lo sería._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

 _Hiccup medito un poco, no es que desconfiara de aquel chico que había creado Freya, pero no tenía su misma vida, ni siquiera sabía todo lo que había atravesado antes de ser quien era ahora._

 _¿Cómo había sido su travesía antes de ser Jefe de Berk? Bueno no había sido la más fácil, más bien había sido accidentado y lleno de baches por doquier. Porque no se puede ser un héroe por el camino fácil, al parecer viene implícito, es como un contrato no verbal con el título. Bien estaba divagando en sus pensamientos. Su travesía de niño a jefe comenzó..._

 _Hace mucho tiempo, en la salvaje y ventosa Isla de Berk, un pequeño Vikingo con un nombre bastante largo se puso de pie con fango hasta los tobillos._

 _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock el Tercero, la Esperanza y Heredero de la Tribu de los Hairy Hooligan, se había sentido un poco enfermo desde que despertó esa mañana. Seis jóvenes, incluido Hiccup, fueron con la esperanza de convertirse en miembros de pleno derecho de la Tribu pasando el Programa de Iniciación del Dragón. Estaban de pie en una pequeña playa desolada en el lugar más desolado de toda la desolada isla._

— _¡PONGAN ATENCIÓN! —Gritó_ _Bocón_ _el Rudo, el soldado a cargo de la Iniciación—. Esta será su primera operación militar, y al mando del equipo estará Hiccup._

— _Oh, no Hic-cup —gimió Patan el Descerebrado y la mayoría de los otros chicos—. No puede poner a cargo a Hiccup, señor, es un INÚTIL._

 _Como si eso no fuera suficiente, también tenía que soportar la cara de su padre y no cualquier cara ¡No,no! Era una cara se decepción, bien, no era el típico chico Vikingo, no era fornido y mucho menos servía para sostener un escudo, para se esforzaba. Claro que lo hacía._

 _Así que inventó un arma para revolucionar el mundo vikingo, sin duda lo haría, pero como siempre y es que era siempre, nadie confío en su invento, pero no se rindió_

— _¡Oh! Ahí viene la mejor parte de mi historia. — Interrumpió la narración Hiccup. Luego de unos segundos la retomo._

 _Como decía, Hiccup no se rindió, encontró un blanco para disparar ¡Y que blanco! Nada menos que un furia nocturna, si un furia nocturna, aunque al principio pensó que había fallado, porque bueno es Hiccup. Él generalmente fallaba así que vaya sorpresa cuando descubrió que había atinado, ahí estaba en un claro el Furia nocturna, aunque en teoría debía matarlo, no lo hizo, no quiso hacerlo. ¿Quién diría que eso lo haría el primer vikingo en volar un dragón? También enfrentó al rey del nido, un Muerte roja. Por difícil de creer, aquella historia es verdad. Pero lo importante es que comenzó con un chico bueno para nada y en el que nadie creía. Así es la historia de cómo comenzó su historia para ser el jefe de Berk._

— _Y aquí comienza de nuevo — Mencionó Loki._

 _Hiccup observó la pantalla._

— _Vamos yo de Kreb, nosotros podemos._

* * *

 _.-.-.-.-.-_

Camino despacio tratando de no caer al pisar, pero le dolía la pierna y era tan incómoda esa prótesis, aunque él no llamaría prótesis a ese pedazo de hierro. Además de estar mutilado, seguro estaba drogado porque ese lugar parecía muy rústico, a menos que lo hayan llevado a las afueras de Kreb. ¡Maldita sean, él y su idea de tomar valor tomando alcohol!

Sé recargo contra una mesita donde había varios dibujos. Como si eso no fuera suficiente estaba en un segundo piso.

— ¿En verdad? — Revolvió su cabello aún más, seguro era para que no escapara. Como si pudiera ir lejos con una pierna y un fierro como prótesis. Un sonido lo asustó, parecía que alguien estaba en la parte baja...con cuidado bajo lentamente hasta escuchar el sonido más cerca

No estaba secuestrado, estaban muerto o peor aún, estaba en el viaje más largo que alguna droga podría provocar. ¿Eso era un dragón?

— ¡Dioses! — su primera reacción fue correr, pero a falta de coordinación solo se cayó hacia atrás, se arrastró todo lo que pudo hasta chocar contra una pared. El dragón lo siguió hasta dejar su hocico contra su cara, luego sintió la saliva del dragón por toda su cara.

— ¡Espera, Espera! — Aquellos lengüetasos le habían dado cosquillas en el rostro. — ¡Detente Chimuelo! — Hablo fuerte, observó al dragón sentarse sobre sus patas traseras. ¿Porque había dicho aquello? Quizás porque le recordaba a su perro de alguna manera, esa forma de lanzarse sobre él y tirarlo al suelo.

Aún con un poco de miedo. (Bien justificado porque solo un demente no le tendría miedo a un dragón) Acercó su mano hacia aquel imponente y hermoso animal de ojos verdes. Sonrió al sentir la textura de la piel sobre su mano

— Hiccup ¿Aún duermes? — Astrid ingreso a la casa, parecía algo molesta por la manera que lo estaba observando— No puedo creer que sigas durmiendo.

Hiccup se señaló, era obvio que era Astrid. — Yo? — pregunto confundido — ¿Porque Astrid tenía un traje de batalla; exactamente igual como los que había visto en un libro de historia? ¡Oh! Ella sabía de sus fantasías sexuales. ¿Como se había enterado? Jamás se las había dicho, pero sin duda esa era una de sus fantasías sexuales.

La falta de una pierna paso a segundo término. Astrid vestida de esa manera, sin duda estaba en un buen viaje causado por alguna droga potente.

— ¿Astrid estás ahí? ¿Eres tú? — Se levantó con un poco de dificultad, aún no podía acostumbrarse a ese fierro en su pierna.

— Hiccup ¿Estás bien? ¿Aún estás dormido?

— Si, creo que estoy dormido, tú no puedes estar vestida así y yo no tengo sólo una pierna y claramente ese no es un dragón, me desmaye en la fiesta y estoy en un hospital por intoxicación etílica. — Murmuró tratando de creer todo lo que había mencionado antes.

La chica se acercó peligrosamente hasta él, luego se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Nuevamente te quedaste hasta tarde revisando papeles?

— podría jurar que no, pero no confío en mi memoria.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

— _Espera ahí. — Hiccup observó al dios. — ¿No tiene ayuda? Incluso yo tuve ayuda._

— _Si, pensé en eso mucho y creo que ese fue el problema. Pero no te preocupes, él sabe lo necesario, en alguna parte de su memoria está la tuya._ _Y ahí está su ayuda. Ahora_ _deja de interrumpir — Murmuró Loki. — ¿Palomitas?_

— _Claro._

 _Hiccup tomó un puñado de palomitas, aunque rápidamente volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla —_ _Eso es demasiado_ _bajo, incluso_ _si quieres que pierda es más fácil si solo le cae, bueno algo pesado y se muere. Porque no creo_ _que pueda entender nada de cómo funciona ser un vikingo, yo no entiendo cómo funciona ser un vikingo y se supone que soy uno._

— _¿No confías en él? — Loki sonrió complacido. — Solo admite que hiciste trampa. Pero soy un buen Dios, te daré un plazo para que lo admitas y un_ _plazo para que cumpla su misión, lo que ocurra primero, hara que_ _lo s_ _aque de ahí._

 _Hiccup Haddock tercero estaba frente un dilema, por un lado sentía pen_ _a_ _por su otro yo, por otra parte no quería darle el gusto a Loki._

— _Bien continuemos observando._

* * *

 **.-.-.-.-.-**

Astrid se acercó peligrosamente hasta él.  
— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tuviste ese sueño raro donde vives en un mundo diferente?  
«Justo ahora»  
— ¿Si?... Es decir exactamente eso es lo que pasa. — No sabía porque pero eso no parecía una mentira. Su cabeza dolía cada vez menos, aún así algunas imágenes que parecían suyas venían a su mente.  
— Si ya estás despierto, quizás quieras ir al gran salón. Hay noticias.  
— Claro, claro el gran salón, tengo un gran salón. «Malditas drogas, Malditos traficantes de órganos» Se levantó y está vez pudo mantenerse más tiempo de pie. Recuperó el aliento y la sensación que causaba la textura de la piel del dragón contra su mano.  
— Astrid, exactamente ¿Donde estamos?  
— En Berk ¿Que pasa contigo hoy? Bocón te está buscando en el gran salón.  
— No me siento yo mismo. — Respondió con total sinceridad. Aunque el horror del momento había pasado, sentía como si conociera todo eso, como si en algún momento hubiera estado ahí en un sueño lejano.

El dragón tocó su mano con el hocico y eso lo hizo sentir tranquilo, como si fuera algo natural. Caminando un poco mejor salió de la casa y lo que vio lo sorprendió. Había dragones de todos los tamaños.

— ¿Qué clase de drogas tome? — Pregunto viendo para todos lados sorprendiendose cada vez más.

— Vamos Hiccup. — Astrid lo apremio para caminar.

Claro como ella no tenía que aprender a caminar sin una pierna. Hubiera sido más fácil si solo subía en el dragón imaginario.

— Claro ¿Que se supone que hago aquí? Me refiero al gran salón. — Ya podía caminar con más normalidad, se detuvo solo para tratar de ver bien, algunos dragones comían en lo que parecía algo especial para ellos y otros volaban libremente.

— Dragones — Sonrió sintiendo un poco de felicidad, como si aquel sueño cobrará más fuerza en su mente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

La reencarnación es la creencia consistente en que la esencia individual de las personas (ya sea mente, alma, conciencia o energía) adopta un cuerpo material no solo una vez sino varias según va muriendo. Bueno Hiccup vivió toda su vida en KREB y sentía esa sensación de haber vivido en otra época, pero en ese momento solo quería morirse, Hiccup Haddock sentía que su cabeza estallaba, había estado escuchando todos esos ruidos nuevos y dragones ¡Dragones! Era como estar en esa serie, Pelea de tronos. Donde había Dragones, aunque aquí nadie peleaba un trono de hierro.

— Entonces...— Hiccup trato de entender lo que decían sobre unas ovejas y una carrera de dragones. — Tu oveja se escapó. — Pensó un poco antes de responder a este reclamo. ¿Que se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿porque estaba ahí sin una pierna? Aquel cóctel de drogas ya había demorado mucho. Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento despertaría. — Bueno, Entonces uno de... Los que cuidan debería buscarla.

—Jefe. — Bocón tocó su barbilla. — Se refiere a un jinete.

— Exactamente. — Convino Hiccup sin saber que significaba eso... Sobre todo la apariencia de Bocón era tan... Extraña. — Que alguien busque su oveja negra.

Todo su día se fue entre quejas, aprender a moverse sin caerse al caminar y tratar de no caer en ese mundo causado obviamente por drogas.

Además la imagen de Astrid en ese momento era tan sexy que aveces tenía que ver hacia otro lado. ¡Estúpidas fantasías sexuales!

— Vaya, no te ves bien. — Brutilda lo señaló. — Se lo que pasa, es tan obvio...— La chica lo señaló y vio de manera acusadora. — A mí no me engañas, te observó con mi ojo... El bueno.

— ¿Sabes lo que pasa? Porque yo no tengo idea. ¿Porque vistes así?

— Al fin, finalmente estás en modo Loki, puedo olerlo, es una de esas cosas que no pasan desapercibidas para mí.

—¿Loki? — pregunto Hiccup. — ¿El mítico dios Loki?

— ¿Hay otro Loki? Realmente sé que algo pasa contigo, aún no lo descubro pero estaré sobre ti. — Brutilda se cruzó de brazos. — Te estoy vigilando.

Simplemente ignoro las palabras mientras caminaba al lado del dragón.

— Amigo, esto es nuevo.

El dragon lo siguió, Hiccup sentía que había algo que lo conectaba con aquel Dragon, así como sabía que algo lo conectaba con Astrid, algo invisible que no lograba descifrar.

— Seguro piensas que estoy loco.

— Lo estás — Brutilda salió detrás de él — Dime jefe ¿Lo estás?

Aquello era justo lo que menos necesitaba, pero era extraño ver a la chica con aquella ropa, ella seguía siendo extraña de cualquier manera.

Entonces vio una cosa fulgurante en el cielo. Era increí una estrella fugaz. La observó, cerro los ojos y pidió un deseo: «Que todo vuelva a ir bien.»A través de los párpados cerrados noto que cada vez había más luz. Como de un faro. Y se oía mucho ruido. Un ruido ensordecedor. Abrío los ojos de golpe y vio una bola de fuego candente precipitándose sobre él.

Enseguida comprendío que era imposible evitarlo. Así es que sólo penso: «¡Qué manera más absurda de morir!» Hiccup Haddock habitante de Kreb podía ver su vida pasar frente sus ojos mientras escuchaba los aleteos de los dragones y alguien gritar

"Cuidado"

Inmediatamente vio pasar su vida por sus ojos espirituales (alguna charada que las personas decían) ojalá solo fueran las cosas buenas las que uno veía.

 **\- Tres años su padre lo carga, tiene mucha confianza.**

 **\- Cinco años va al parque con su padre, sigue con aquella confianza**

 **\- Ocho años, tiene confianza pero ha recibido un golpe de Astrid**

 **\- Diez años. Ya no tiene confianza, su papá lo ve como si fuera una decepción**

 **\- Doce años, Astrid le aventó un despertador por robar su gato, ahí comenzó su carrera de cleptomanía con el gato.**

 **\- Dieciocho años, de alguna forma que aún es desconocida del todo para él, logra hacerse novio de Astrid, ese mismo año se comprometen.**

 **\- Veinte años, seguro murió de una sobredosis en una fiesta, quizás sobre el vomito de otra persona**

Después de ese recorrido rápido por su vida, de repente vio la luz. Igual que siempre se oye decir en los reportajes de televisión a las personas que sufrieron un paro cardíaco durante unos minutos y

luego volvieron a la vida.

Vi la luz.

Cada vez más clara.

Era maravillosa.

Me envolvía.

Dulce.

Cálida.

Amorosa.

La abrazo y se fundió en ella.

Dios, se sentía tan bien.

Tan protegido.

Tan feliz.

Volvía a estar lleno de confianza innata.

Si te despiertas de repente en un lugar con Dragones sólo cabe una reacción normal: no te lo crees.

En vez de creerlo, intentas reconstruir lo que había ocurrido: se había desmayado y se había golpeado la cabeza, luego había visto la luz, pero se había catapultado fuera. Eso significaba: aún estaba vivo. Seguro que se había fracturado el cráneo. Sí, ¡eso tenía que ser! Seguramente estaba en coma y en algún momento oiría voces con la cancioncilla:

— Constantes vitales estables.

— Pero parece que las funciones cerebrales han cesado.

— Le haré otra transfusión.

— Y después una inyección de adrenalina, intravenosa.

— Dios, qué lindo está.

— ¿Quién es usted?

— Astrid Hofferson

Oh, vaya, incluso en aquella situación pensaba en Astrid

Pero…, si estaba en coma, ¿por qué su cerebro imaginaba que era un vikingo de una pierna ? ¿Tenía que ver con algún trauma infantil? Y si era así: qué estrambótico tiene que ser un trauma infantil

 **.-.-.-.-**

* * *

— _Y no murió. — Loki parecía un poco triste. — Casi muere en el primer día, ese sería un nuevo récord_

— _Sí un mazo que cae desde el cielo envuelto en llamas, suele matarte — Afirmó Hiccup con marcada ironía_

— _Bien, le daremos ayuda, solo porque no quiero que digan que soy un Dios tramposo. Aquí es donde tú entras al juego. Te daré la oportunidad de decirle donde está_

 _Hiccup Haddock tercero jefe de Berk observó fijamente la imagen frente él._

 **.-.-.-**

* * *

Presa del pánico el joven penso cómo podía ponerse en contacto con los médicos y las enfermeras. Si se esforzaba por gritar bien alto, quizás escucharían murmurar a un paciente en coma. Se darían cuenta de que aún estaba consciente y lo liberarían de la pesadilla. Así pues, me puse a bramar a lo bestia:

— ¡Socorro! ¡Ayudadme!

Su voz era extraña Algo así como la de un loco en un psiquiátrico.

— ¡Socorro! ¡Mi cerebro no está muerto! ¿Me oye alguien? —grito con voz cada vez más desesperada .

— Pues claro que te oigo. Hablas bastante alto —respondió una voz afable y conocida

Se espanto, se alegro, le habían oído. ¡Los médicos habían entrado en contacto con él!

¡Dioses! Estuvo a punto de ejecutar una danza de la alegría.

— ¿Puedes sacarme del coma? —pregunto, lleno de esperanza.

— No estás en coma —respondió la voz afable, una voz tan conocida y tan distante a la vez

Tuvo un shock. Si no estaba en coma, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Y quién hablaba con él?

— Date la vuelta.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente: su primer giro de 180 grados sobre sus pies, y coordinarse era bastante más difícil que aparcar un camión marcha atrás con un nivel de alcohol en la sangre que haría peligrar el carné de conducir.

Cuando logro girar sobre sí mismo sin sentir que se caería por la prótesis, reconocío un poco mejor el lugar donde se encontraba: estaba cerca de la superficie de tierra, desde donde podía ver islas y dragones.. Y en ese lugar estaba él, un él un tanto diferente. Que sonreía amablemente

— ¿Qué tal estás?

No cabía duda de que la persona que hablaba era el mismo. Ya era oficial: su cerebro hacía piiiit—piiiit.

— Seguro que te sientes un poco desconcertado, Hiccup. — El Vikingo sonrió — Me pasó también

— ¿Sabes cómo me llamo? —pregunto

— Pues claro —sonrió su otro yo—, sé cómo te llamas y lo que haces

Una respuesta que le planteó más preguntas de las que respondía.

— Seguro que quieres saber quién soy —dijo Hiccup Vikingo

— Eso y cómo saldré de esta pesadilla.

— Esto no es una pesadilla.

— ¿Es una alucinación?

— Tampoco es una alucinación.

— Entonces, ¿qué es? —pregunto, sospechando que no le gustaría la respuesta.

— Es un juego, es una historia como las que sueles leer. Hiccup Haddock habitante de Kreb, Bienvenido a tu historia de fantasía

Y, al oír esa frase, sus piernas empezaron a temblar, aguito su cabeza horrorizado de un lado a otro.

— Vale, vale, vale —El Hiccup de Kreb dijo a punto de perder la chaveta—. Supongamos que me lo creo, cosa que  
evidentemente no hago, porque todo esto es tan absurdo que es imposible creérselo y por eso no me lo creo, aunque… ¿Quién eres?  
— ¿Adónde quieres ir a parar? —lo interrumpió su otro yo. Suspiro profundo antes de responder. — Hiccup Haddock tercero jefe de Berk.— Ese soy yo.  
— Si… si tú eres yo y yo soy tu ¿Porque estoy aquí?  
— Porque Loki está aburrido, un consejo, trata de no morir rápido.…

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Había visto algo imposible, y había escuchado algo aún más imposible. Estaba dentro de una historia de fantasía creada por Loki, trato de procesar esa información.

— ¿Estás bien? — Astrid se inclinó hacia él. — Voy a matar a Patán y Brutacio por jugar con las armas. casi te matan

— Así es Jefe. — Brutilda lo observó desde la puerta. — ¿Estás realmente bien? — Lo seguía observando como si supiera algo. — Me sorprende que no hubiera esquivado un simple Masó, es como si no fueras tu mismo.

Astrid negó ante esas acusaciones.

— Bien, dejemos que Hiccup descanse, ha estado despierto varios días y es obvio que no siempre está al pendiente de armas voladoras.

— Así es. — Se defendio Hiccup, si lo que su alucinación había dicho era verdad algo pasaría y debía estar atento. — Muchas cosas están pasando en… Berk..

— Muchas cosas pasan siempre. — Murmuró Brutilda. — Bueno Jefe, creo que debes descansar talvez vuelvas a ser tú mismo después de dormir.

Hiccup podía jurar que había visto susurrar a esa Brutilda un "Te estoy observando de cerca"

Se dejó caer en la cama, el dragón tocaba su mano.

— Amigo ¿Me vas a ayudar? Creo que no mori después de todo. Asi que debes ayudarme.

Chimuelo movió sus orejas como si pudiera entenderlo.

Su principal objetivo de momento era no morir. No sabía cómo lo haría, pero no moriría.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, no gano dinero por hacer esto xD, solo diversión para dar y recibir.**

Como siempre pido perdón si se me cuela algún error de ortografía. Si les gusta el capítulo dejen su comentario

Gracias

Sakura Li Taisho por tus comentarios

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

Tuvo un sueño increíble en el que volvía a ser un chico promedio. Una sensación maravillosa. Volvía a tener dos ojos, dos piernas, diez dedos; todo estaba donde tenía que estar. No había otra persona como él, ni había dioses, ni historias de fantasías, mucho menos había dragones. Entonces abría los ojos y una figura humana lo observaba y arrastraba, lo llevaba hasta una mesa y cortaba su pierna —«Por decirle a Astrid que no es femenina, te concedo ese deseo que alberga tu corazón, el deseo de vivir una vida pasada» — Acto seguido sentía el filo de la cierra cortando y rasgando su piel.

Despertó dando un pequeño grito.

Le daba mucho miedo volver a dormirse.

— Hiccup..— Astrid tocó se levantó al escucharlo.

— ¿Qué... Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó aún alterado por aquel sueño.

Astrid lo atrajo hacia ella abrazándolo, algo a lo que él ni se resistió mucho. Después de mucho cavilar cayo por fin en un sueño sin sueños. Sólo para que Astrid le despertara al cabo de muy poco.

— Hiccup. Levanta, no puedo creer que sigas durmiendo¿Desde cuándo eres así?

Hiccup soltó una maldición. Acababa de sobrevivir a un mazo volador apenas el día anterior y aún le preguntaban porque seguía durmiendo.

— Es el día en que iremos a ver qué pasa con los mercaderes.

 **.-.-.-.-**

 _Hiccup jefe de Berk apretó los puños, se repetía muchas veces que él no era celoso, que aquel abrazo que Astrid le había dado a su contraparte era solo porque no sabía que no era él_

— _¿Acaso son celos? — Preguntó Loki. — ¿Eres celoso?_

— _No son celos. — Mintió rápido. — Es curiosidad, me gustaría saber que está soñando para despertar así._

— _¿Sabes? — Loki observo al joven Vikingo, es injusto que el no tenga esa ayuda. — El dios de la diversion sonrió de una forma que Hiccup describiría como siniestra. — Tu serás su guía, algo diferente de Floki, tú serás un guía espiritual. De esos que aparecen en el subconsciente, como el tercer ojo. Es perfecto, ya que es tu vida, puedes ayudarlo mejor que nadie._

 _El joven Jefe de Berk reconoció que aquello cobraba mucha lógica._

.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana en qué Hiccup Haddock subió al furia nocturna se podría decir que pasaron muchas cosas, cosas que no diría jamás, ni aunque lo torturan

— Bien, se supone que es es una historia de fantasía, así que... Arriba dragón — Ordenó sin saber cómo lograr que se pusieran en marcha, el era bueno montando a caballo, pero un dragón no era lo mismo. — Abracadabra — Digo. — Arriba y adelante — Señaló el cielo — Leviosa, no Leviosá. — Todos sus intentos habían sido en vano. El dragón solo se había reído o eso parecía. No sabía que los dragones podían reír.

— Hiccup, jefe de Berk — Murmuró bajo — Sácame de aquí. Vamos, solo necesito un golpe en la cabeza más duro para despertar. Movió su prótesis y finalmente logró que el dragón se levantará.

— ¡Espera, espera! — Casi grita al caer de bruces.

Cuando en retrospectiva ves tu vida por segunda vez no es tan genial como la primera vez.

Vio de nuevo la luz.

Cada vez más clara.

Era maravillosa.

Le envolvía.

Más dulce que la última vez.

Más cálida aún.

Más amorosa.

La abrazo y se fundió en ella.

Se sentía tan bien.

Tan protegido

Tan feliz.

La pesadilla había acabado.

Durante dos segundos.

Luego volví a estar en aquel lugar donde se veían montañas.

Se encontraba en el mismo lugar y cuerpo, más ágil , ¡pero volvía ser un maldito Vikingo!

Regresa a un destino de jefe de una tribu, no alcances la paz interior y ¡siéntete más frustrado que nunca! Eso parece perder el conocimiento hasta casi morir... de nuevo.

.-.-.-.

— Hola —Escucho que susurraba la voz dulce del Jefe de Berk

Se dio la vuelta. De nuevo se encontraba de pie frente a él. Y esta vez también le sonreía

—Nuevamente aquí dos veces en menos de una semana. —El Vikingo Parecía muy deseccionado consigo mismo, con el mundo, con todo el universo. Totalmente al contrario que él, quien solo quería despertar.

— ¡TENEMOS… QUE… HABLAR! —exigió sulfurado El habitante de Kreb

— Te sientes apesadumbrado porque no has podido ir hacia la luz y salir. —constató el Vikingo.

Era cierto. Pero no pensaba admitirlo delante de él. Además, no era asunto suyo.

— Escucha me pasó lo mismo, pero si sigues tratando de volver sin prestar atención a tu alrededor jamás podrás, al principio me negué, claro que lo hice. Pero mi historia era diferente de esta. Solo puedo decirte que Chimuelo es tu mejor amigo, solo confía en que estará ahí. Y bueno también yo. Porque mi vida no es muy fácil. Pero si confías en ti mismo saldrás, eres yo, eres listo.

Hiccup Habitante de Kreb se sentía frustrado

¡Aquel tipo lo estaba cargando!

Reflexiono un momento sobre qué podría significar su cháchara de averiguar alguna tontería, pero no tenía la más remota idea de lo que era, solo aparecía y daba consejos que no lo ayudaban mucho, lo que si sabía era que debía salir de ese lugar, la sola idea de quedarse ahí mucho tiempo le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Mientras despertaba de su sueño espiritual aprovecho para trazar un plan en su mente:

descubriría las pistas y luego… Luego ya vería

Admitió que el plan que había trazado no era un plan muy impresionante. Pero, dadas las circunstancias, no estaba nada mal.

Las circunstancias eran las siguientes: no quería imaginar qué pasaría si no despertaba de ahí.

Abrió los ojos. El dragón lo lamía y eso lo hizo reír.

— Así que...

La voz de Britulda lo hizo levantarse rápido. Era fácil leer el pensamiento: «Alguien se está haciendo pasar por uno de nosotros. Eso es un sacrilegio. Deberíamos matarlo aquí mismo. A ser posible,lentamente, o no haremos justicia a este sacrilegio.»

Hiccup sonrió nervioso mientras limpiaba su ropa.

— ¿Así que? — Preguntó observando a la chica.

— Aquí estás, con chimuelo, por ir a ver el asunto de los mercaderes y aún no te has ido, te caíste y golpeaste. Es obvio lo que ocurre aquí.

— ¿Lo es? — alzó una ceja ¿Era demasiado obvio que no pertenecía ahí?

— Sí, no quieres que Astrid se preocupe por ti, así que tratas de ir solo. Pero no debes hacer eso. — Britulda negó un par de veces.— Además, aún huelo ese aroma a Loki. Algo pasa y no tiene que ver con mi hermano, él solo huele a estiércol de Yak

— Ok, no tenía porque saber eso.

— Jefe, jefe. Te dije que te observo, aún hay algo que es sospechoso — Britulda volvió a observarlo como si hubiera algo extraño con él.

— Debo ir a ver eso.. los… mercaderes, encargarme de las cosas de jefe. Por cierto ¿Acaso es Eret ese de ahí?

— Obvio que es, dah, está aquí desde que Drago atacó Berk..es un buen chico — La chica limpio la baba que obviamente comenzaba a tener al hablar del musculoso.

Por otra parte Hiccup solo podía verlo como el actor que hacía de Zay Black. ¿Como decía Brutacio? Zay Black - Dame - Duro - contra - el muro.

Se estremeció completamente confundido.

— Ok, esto se pone más extraño a cada momento ¿Qué sigue? ¿Vuelas un dragón?

Britulda lo observó

— Y obviamente vuelas un dragón… claro, todos vuelan dragones aquí. Es como que algo que se hace como respirar.

— Vaya, ese Mazo si te golpeó duro, obviamente no todos vuelan dragones, solo los jinetes. Jefe, me estás asustando y nada me asusta. Bueno muchas cosas lo hacen, tus planes que casi nunca salen bien, casi nos matan siempre.

— Entiendo, nada te asusta. — Hiccup suspiro. Ahí estaba frente a Britulda, quien parecía que sería de más ayuda de lo que él podía asimilar y eso sí lo asustaba solo un poco

.-.-.-.-

Una tormenta se formo demasiado rápido.

Había algo en el aire, cierta electricidad previa a una guerra, los primeros en sentirlo habían sido los dragones, luego Gothi. Un gran temblor se hizo sentir por toda la isla de Berk, algo no estaba bien. Los rayos caían en torno a la isla, los dragones volaban y buscaban refugio. Chimuelo mostró sus dientes y aquel brillo azul apareció en su cuerpo. El brillo del Alfa. Algo se aproximaba

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Hiccup observo el cielo, una gran tormenta de estaba formando alrededor de Berk.

Britulda se quedó con la boca abierta, jamás habían visto algo así, y ellos si habían visto muchas cosas raras en los últimos años, pero ninguna tormenta así.

.-.-.-.-.-

— _Comenzará — Loki dejo de sonreír para estar serio. — Lo qué separa a ese chico de Kreb de un jefe Vikingo_

 _Hiccup solo Observo lo que ocurría, incluso él podía ver que algo raro estaba pasando. Lo sabía lo había_ _sentido_ _antes, algo amenazaba Berk._


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, finalmente me pude dar un tiempo para actualizar la historia.**

 **[ Me disculpo por algunas faltas de ortografía y la cacofonia]**

 **Capitulo 5**

* * *

Esa tormenta y el temblor no había sido natural, al menos Hiccup pensaba eso, jamás había estado en ese tipo de lugares donde parecía que todo era posible, Probablemente era algo natural después de todo tienen dragonés, pero viendo la expresión de las personas podía saber que aquello no era normal...así como había llegado se había disipado, pero quedaba la duda. Una duda que Hiccup odiaba sentir.

Para entender a Hiccup Haddock el chico universitario habría que comenzar con un lago ¿Porque un lago? Si estamos hablando de un chico de una ciudad que va a la universidad podríamos comenzar con un pasillo, Hiccup ha estado en muchos pasillos. Pero para comenzar hay que entender que su vida comenzó en un lago, por más extraño que parezca así fue, Hiccup tiene un recuerdo en específico, mientras el resto de su vida se esconde en una nube de incertidumbre.  
Hiccup no recuerda cómo llego a ese lago, o como es que finalmente consiguió ser novio de Astrid, tiene pequeños fragmentos de su vida. Hiccup no sabe que ese lago fue el lugar donde un Hiccup vikingo obtuvo un regalo de Freya.  
Después de todo, si alguien llegará y te dijera que eres una ilusión no lo creerías. Así como Hiccup no cree estar rodeado de Dragones o que frente a él se encuentre una versión diferente de Astrid. Si Hiccup no estuviera tanto tiempo preocupado, Quizás hubiera notado una figura en medio de las nubes de aquella tormenta.

— Hiccup..—Astrid pasó su mano frente a él en un intento de llamar su atención

— Lo siento. — Se disculpó el joven — Solo estoy distraído, debo ir a la herrería, Bocón dijo que tengo que ir ¿Quien soy para decirle que no?

Astrid pudo decirle que es el jefe, pero había algo extraño en Hiccup ese día.

Hay momentos que definen la vida de una persona, un strike que logra que ganen un partido, una invitación causal a ir a nadar y ser retado a saltar desde el acantilado.  
En este caso para Hiccup era sobrevivir a un día en la herrería. ¿Como se supone que hiciera un silla para un dragón?  
Cojeando fue hasta la extraña persona que ahora se parecía a Bocón, sin duda ver a ese hombre sin una mano y cojeando era una visión nada agradable.  
Su mundo, Kreb jamás estuvo en un ¿Qué era eso? Un archipiélago al parecer. Hiccup busco en su memoria lo que eso significaba.

‹Un archipiélago es aquel conjunto, generalmente numeroso, de islas agrupadas en una superficie más o menos extensa del mar. ... Además de islas, los archipiélagos pueden contener otras masas de tierra menores como islotes, arrecifes y cayos.›

Sin duda su memoria funcionaba

— Esto es grave. — Murmuró Bocón. — Jamás había visto un cielo así se negro.

— Eso parece — asintió, sabía que se refería a esa extraña tormenta y como los dragones habían actuado, incluso para un completo extraño de ese mundo como él, aquello había sido irreal.

Hiccup estaba frente a una decisión importante, quizás si se hubiera hecho el desentendido y fingido locura la historia sería diferente, o quizás si tan solo hubiera dicho que estaba enfermo la historia habría terminado ahí, con un Hiccup que se dio por vencido e hizo que Loki disfrutara su venganza, pero Hiccup tomo decisiones que cambiaron el curso de la trama.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos investigar? — preguntó Hiccup sin darse cuenta que con esas palabras había cambiado el guión que Loki había planeado para él.

El mismo Loki no entendía como esos dos chicos lograban cambiar el curso de las cosas que el personalmente había decidido, era como si encontrarán un atajo para evitar cualquier problema que les diera.

— Eso no es normal — volvio a decir el joven de Kreb, quizás no era su mundo, pero hasta el entendía que algo malo pasaba, algo que no podría explicar, solo tenía el sentimiento de que debía hacer algo, su cuerpo respondió solo, quizás se había resignado y había dejado de pelar contra lo que fuera que pasaba, tal vez ya se estaba volviendo loco y no le importaba, seguramente su cuerpo seguía en algún lugar y esto solo era un sueño, aunque era un sueño muy real, como el golpe que había recibido, luego estaba ella, Brutilda quien lo veía fijamente como si supiera algo o sospechara de él.

— Quizás debas dejar que Patapez de encargue de esto, además. — Bocón señaló el chico montado en lo que ese Hiccup llamaría una bola con alas.

Hiccup reconocía su falta de talento en ese lugar.

— Así que... ¿Estás bien? — La gemela no tardó en verlo de manera suspicaz. Sí a Hiccup le hubieran preguntado alguna vez si creía que los gemelos Torton eran observadores quizás hubiera respondido que observaban cosas que los demás no, como ahora.

— Muy bien — Dijo viéndola fijamente, como si tratara de parecer normal, cuando obviamente no lo era, nada era normal, el sonido de varios aleteos lo hizo girar su cuerpo, sin duda algo pasaba ahí y no tenía mucho que ver con que en ese lugar hubiera dragones, no, algo se sentía extraño. Hiccup no sabría explicar porque sentía eso, pero lo mantenía alerta, como si sus sentidos le advirtieran de algún peligro latente, muchos dragones pasaban volando como si estuvieran huyendo de algo.  
La cabeza de Hiccup trabajaba a toda velocidad, como cuando era niño y trataba de impresionar a su vecina. Se encontró sorprendido por no parecer tan sorprendido como una persona normal estaría.  
— Hago una silla — Jamás pensó que la mirada de Brutilda podía ser tan intimidante. — Estoy algo ocupado

La chica chasqueo la lengua y asintió, como si realmente le creyera.

Hiccup podía decir que estaba bien, aunque aveces escuchaba el aleteo de los dragones y sentía que moría de susto.  
El mal clima parecía empeorar y las personas se reunían al lado de la herrería  
Sí Hiccup hubiera tomado algún curso de herrería básica no estaría en esa situación. Recordó que alguna vez había leído algún libro sobre armas antiguas, pero jamás se había pensado en como se hacían

— ¿Qué haces? — Bocón parecía regañarlo por cualquier cosa. — Afila el cuchillo.

El chico siempre se jacto de ser muy bueno en todas las cosas, pero estar frente el fuego y martillando no era fácil. Ni siquiera podía darle forma a un simple cuchillo. Cuando preguntó cómo debía hacerlo Bocón lo vió como si estuviera loco

— Ese golpe te afecto más de lo que creería ¿Ya viste a Gothi? Creo que debes decirle que no estás bien.

Hiccup salió de la herrería con un pequeño sentimiento de derrota, pero no de darse por vencido, eran sentimiento entremezclados que lo hacían pensar mucho en su capacidad para adaptarse.

Sí estaba en coma sin duda debía terminar (cual fuera el reto) y salir de ahí.

Esa tarde Hiccup extraño el sistema médico de Kreb, observo a la viejita, la cual parecía más una sesina que una curandera porque lo había examinado, pero en el proceso había salido asustado y más golpeado de lo que había llegado; aún así después de algunos golpes la viejita le había dado — obligado — a tomar un líquido de dudosa procedencia.

Esa noche mientras trataba de dormir su cara se puso tensa y algunas palabras salían de sus labios, la mayoría podría decir que es una pesadilla y ahí terminaría la historia, pero este sueño recurrente era diferente, no era una pesadilla, tampoco era un buen sueño.

Hiccup siempre estaba frente el espejo y había algo que no encajaba, luego veía a Astrid y podía jurar que ella le decía algo. Y al final su propia voz

" _Siempre seremos…"_ una mano lo alejaba de ahí, luego estaba el lago y aquella mujer que no conocía, ella sonreía y le decía que era su regalo, Hiccup no entendía de que hablaba pero cuando estaba por alcanzarla y escucharla… justo en ese momento despertaba sudando y como su hubiera algo que le hacía falta y no sabía lo que era.

Seguramente la medicina o lo que sea que le hubieran dado era fuerte, casi pudo ver una sombra pasar rápido y salir de la habitación

—¿Hola? Dragón extraño del que no recuerdo el nombre. — Dijo con sarcasmo. — ¿Toothless? — Hiccup se levantó poco a poco, camino despacio hasta bajar, el sonido provenía de alguna parte, parecía que el dragón no lo escuchaba, el joven puede testificar bajo juramento que una sombra negra en forma de mano pasó rápido y desapareció.

— Babe ¿Pasa algo?

La voz de Astrid era tan tersa que lo hipnotizaba

— No, no es nada — Volvió a la cama, quizás había sido su imaginación, había cosas buenas de estar ahí como Astrid, quitando la amputación de parte corporales aquel lugar no era necesariamente malo.

* * *

*-*-*-  
 _Loki parecía muy feliz por la cara del chico_

 _— No_ _es increíble, es decir... Míralo, parece que morirá en cualquier momento, además mira están tan juntos ¿No te dan celos?_

 _— Nadie muere por... — Hiccup el jefe de Berk estaba por decir algo, pero estaba seguro que algún pariente de los gemelos había muerto por hacer algún arma o por alguna tontería._

 _— Solo tiene que decir que se rinde y todo, todo habrá terminado._

 _— Y todo su mundo desaparecerá. Eso no pasará, necesito hablar con él de nuevo. — Y aunque el joven vikingo se repetía que no debía tener celos, los tenía._

 _Loki hizo una mueca, realmente el chico favorito de Thor era molesto, pero le concedía ese favor, luego podría cobrarlo. Si Thor tenía preferencia por el joven Haddock, Loki tenía preferencia por los gemelos Torton_

 _Ahora sabía que podía confiar el la gemela. Ella era muy lista aunque las personas la subestimaran aveces_

 _— Tú puedes hablar con el chico._

 _Hiccup sintió un escalofrío por la sonrisa del dios, aquella sonrisa no le agradaba_.

* * *

La mañana donde todo lo extraño comenzó a pasar en Berk. Hiccup sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. ¿Qué rayos? ¿Algún dementor salvaje le chupaba la alegría? Se levantaría lordemort de nuevo? Pero sobre todo ¿Porque pensaba tantas tonterías? Sin duda había visto demasiadas películas.

— Voy tarde — Astrid se levantó de su asiento.

Después de un beso rápido de parte de la chica para despedirse e ir a la academia de dragones, le dijo algo de una exploración.

Hiccup no tenía idea de lo que ella decía, él solo pensaba en lo linda que se veía con esa ropa, sus más oscuros deseos estaban siendo representados por alguna parte de su mente inconciente y le mostraban a una hermosa Astrid con traje de una guerrera, dicen que el subconsciente es poderoso, bueno el suyo era perverso si representaba sus fantasías sexuales de una manera tan vivida.

Si alguna vez has tenido la sensación de ser observado entonces entenderás lo que el chico universitario sentía en ese momento, tenía esa sensación de ser vigilado de cerca.

La mayoría de las personas parece que entran en coma y que no tiene sueños, se preguntaba si el recordaria todo lo que estaba pasando o si el sueño provocado por su subconsciente y mucho alcohol se olvidaría.

—¡Oh vamos! — Hiccup observo a gemela Torton observándolo esa mañana; aunque siendo honestos ella ya lo observaba mucho en la escuela así que no debería sorprenderlo que lo hiciera en ese lugar.

— Te vigilo, falso Hiccup — Murmuró Brutilda señalándolo.

Ella lo sabía ¿Como lo sabía? Lo más importante ¿Quien más lo sabía?


End file.
